


Contact

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks John for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

"John."

John set aside the dish towel and came into the sitting room.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"I want to do something."

As vague as it was, John supposed he should be grateful Sherlock was asking first, or at least letting him know.

"Okay...?"

"I promise it won't hurt. It might make you a little uncomfortable, though."

"Well, that's nothing new."

"True."

Sherlock walked up to him. John braced himself.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

Stepping forward, Sherlock put his arms around John's shoulders. John was definitely surprised by this, flinching a bit. But once he figured out what Sherlock was up to, John relaxed, letting Sherlock hold him. Sherlock relaxed, as well. After a moment, Sherlock moved a little closer, pressing his whole body gently against John's. He even slid one foot between John's so that their legs touched. John had to say, it felt good to have Sherlock's tall, thin, warm body so close.

Turning his head so he wasn’t talking into Sherlock's shirt, John said, "Sherlock, would you like me to put my arms around you?"

There was a pause.

"Yes," Sherlock said at last.

Nodding, John slid his arms around Sherlock's waist. Sherlock actually let out a little sigh and relaxed even more.

They stood for a moment, just holding each other. Finally, Sherlock gently cleared his throat.

"I'm going to let go," he said.

"Okay," John replied.

Sherlock stepped back. He looked off to one side, as if he didn't want to look John in the eyes.

"Uh... thank you," said Sherlock said quietly.

"You're welcome. What's wrong?"

"John," said Sherlock, finally managing to look at him. "Would you object to doing that again?"

"Right now?"

"No, just..." 

Sherlock sighed. He walked over and sat in his chair in front of the fire place. John sat in his own chair across from him. 

"John, I'm sure you've noticed that I don't have any desire to become... intimate with anyone."

"You're asexual?"

"Right," Sherlock replied. "But as I'm getting more used to listening to and taking care of my body--eating and sleeping regularly and the like--I've come to realise that I would occasionally like to have some physical contact with... well, you, since you're the person I like and trust the most, and you seem amenable to the idea, and since we live together, you're readily available for it."

"So, you’re saying you’d occasionally like to... hug me?"

"Yes."

John nodded. "Yeah, okay. That would be fine. You will ask me first, right?"

"Yes, definitely." Sherlock looked thoughtful. "Or I’ll make my intentions clear non-verbally.”

"All right." John considered something. "Sherlock, would you mind if... well, I occasionally wanted to hug _you_?"

Sherlock smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all."


End file.
